faithful to my freedom
by MiraD
Summary: a mysterious arrival starts a new adventure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or settings. I owe this fic to Mainframe…you know the rest.

Note: I wrote this fic because I wanted to stretch my imagination's wings and see if this would fly. I also thought we needed a few more fics out there, and I'm a huge fan, so why not writing about it? This is my first fic, and I sometimes tend to get a little wordy, so let me know what you think.

HOLD IT ALL IN (prologue)

She screamed as her tormented mind finally gave way and the power that had been kept in for all those years finely seeped and flowed out of her in a brilliant display of light that surrounded her, and then shot forward flowing over her and gathered into a ball. It slowly spread into a flat circle of glowing of light. Her mind searched her heart. How many times had she prayed for this day? How many times had she fallen to the floor hysterically crying into the night calling to her sanity to pull her back to the world she had loved and known? She had lost that world, and gained a new life, and yet had been denied that life. She had been given a "taste of a better life" as she put it. Her friends thought the obsession would pass, but it hadn't. Two years now though they thought only one had gone flying by. How little they knew about her little obsession. Now her dream had become a reality, and she would find and follow her dream. She stepped into the portal her outburst of past frustrations had created and stepped into her new life.

NEGLECT OF NORMALCY

She had always seen herself as less that perfect. Frizzy curls ruined her gold blond hair. Her nose wasn't strait. Her lips were chapped, and she was to fat. She was standing in front of a mirror. She stared at the image. She looked at what she had become by stepping through the mirror. A new person capable of becoming something she had only dreamed and talked of becoming.

She slowly moved back, and headed tower the line of people. She took her place at the back that quickly became the front, and the time to face her destiny. She removed the Icon that had appeared after the portal disappeared. The guardian at the front of the line scanned it, and downloaded the guardian protocol into her Icon and handed it back to her, then ushered her through the portal that lead to the super computer.

She found herself standing a few feet away from a group of kids around her age, maybe 15 or 16. She began to wander over to the scene laid out before her. A girl immediately approached her. She was relieved to be approached. She knew her approaching skills needed work.

"Hi my name is Jayne, I'm from system field. Who are you?"

She thought of the life she was leaving, and her home. Shouldn't she leave all things old?

" I'm Kay, Kay Dothan from Mainframe", she lied. Do you know where we are?

"Sure, the super computer, and we will leave for the academy in a few minuets; just as soon as the zip line is filled. They really must be desperate if they are accepting anyone into the academy. I guess the war really decreased guardian numbers. Oh well, I guess we are contributing to a good cause. I really don't want to be here, but my family expects it of me. Every one in my family is a guardian, except my brother. I haven't seen him in ages. He ran away when he was 1.6, and I was 1.1. I'm now 1.5. How about you?"

" Man you talk a mile a second don't you? Oh well that's good for me I don't talk much. Anyway I'm 1.5 too." Kay answered feeling insecure as she talked. She wasn't sure of computer time or lingo so she avoided talking as much as she felt comfortable doing.

An awkward silence followed, but was interrupted by the zip lines filing in ready to take them to the academy.

Kay's new life began to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Faithful to my freedom chpt 2/

Faithful to my freedom chpt 2/?

All You Want

The group of teens was herded into a huge meeting hall that also served as a dinning room, indoor gym, and dance floor. Kay sat down in a chair next to Jayne.

A stout woman stepped up to a podium set up at the front of the room. She was of purple coloring, she had long navy blue hair tied it a bun at the back of her head, and had a very stern looking face. She was dressed in a plan black skirt and wine red shirt with a silver broche that depicted a sitting cat on the breast pocket on her shirt. She sent chills down Kay's back.

As she looked at the middle aged woman she failed to see another figure that was much more important to her sitting in a chair next to and behind the podium. He was of a slender but strong build, and had beautiful sky blue skin complimented by black and silver hair that fell loosely down his back. He had a kind face that held in it a sense of seriousness that hid the urge to burst out laughing.

"Welcome" the woman began " I see we have had a healthy turn out. I am impressed at the response we received from you all. I was expecting the net to be frightened of joining our little group dedicated to risking our lives for all those who don't want to, or can't be here to help."

As the woman droned on and on Kay became colder and colder. She shuddered at the woman's cold speech. The figure behind the woman grew more and more serious. Finally the woman began to give information.

"In light of your large numbers I must start splitting you all into groups. Now lets see, we can split you by gender, and alphabetically. Names A through G are in one group, H through K, L though P, Q through U, and V through Z. There we are, that works. Now because of our decreased numbers I must assign some males to female groups. I am sure we can all be adults about this."

That night Kay lay in her bed listening to her roommates breathing, and reflecting on the day. She was in Duna's group, in the adder house. All of the houses were named after guardian weapons, most of which she would learn to use, like a staff, blades, two swords, flip kicks, and more, but the two weapons weren't for everybody. They weren't even completely weapons. These two were the Adder, and Key Tool. They chose their owner. Only those chosen would learn to use them. They normally chose the highest version guardians, but a few had chosen students in the past. Kay felt herself falling asleep, and she figured it was just as well, the nest day would in all probability prove harder than she had bargained for. Her mind began to wander into her life and future. If she could make something of herself, and found him she would be happy, truly happy. Nothing could top that, and that was what she had dreamed and hoped for the past two years, and was what she had needed from the day she was born. A chance to control her own life, and make it what she wanted it to be. No one else should be the one to determine that, but her

The horn gave of a gut-wrenching wail, and the day began. Kay sat strait up, and covered her ears. Several other girls did the same before they all climbed out of bed, and into the new day. Kay found herself our on the front porch of the adder house looking out on the fields, and tracks that made up the majority of the academes training station.

"Ok everyone, lets start laps, and then move on to the obstacle course." Duna said in a sweet encouraging voice. Kay liked her. She had a gift of being able to tell if someone was someone she would like at first sight. It wasn't judging by the cover, but a sort of sixth sense.

She felt herself hop off the porch and walk to the track that ran in front of the houses. She was soon joined by the other girls in her house. They were a small house of 6 girls, and Kay liked that. She was friends with Jayne, Ex, Nicky, and Nessa, but the other two, Cora, and Fia, didn't seem interested in making friends with anyone but with each other. Kay and Jayne were becoming fast friends, and had chemistry between them.

The gun sounded and laps began. You just ran as fast and for however long you could, and then stopped. Jayne was the first to go in the adder house, then Fia, Cora, and Ex. Kay kept running as she felt her legs going weak. She finally collapsed on the track after her third lap.

Strong hands lifted her off the hard ground. She felt herself being held against a strong body, and as it moved forward she heard her hero say softly in a strong voice, " get the nurse". To tiered to move let alone open her eyes Kay felt her self-slip out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or settings

Faithful to My Freedom part 3

Safe In My Own Skin

Kay woke in her bed. Her entire body ached, and her memory was fuzzy. Duna moved next to her bed.

"So how are you", she asked.

"I don't know would you mind telling me?"

"Sure, you wore yourself out on the track, and passed out. You'll be sore, but ok."

Kay lay back down, and closed her eyes. She felt herself all over mentally to find her legs, hips, and a good portion of her stomach felt tight, and pained, and the rest just ached.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a thud just outside the house. Duna looked at the wall as though she could see something besides the wooden textured wall that sat firmly embedded in the ground. She smiled at Kay and left the house. A second later Kay heard a scream. She raced to the door to find out what all the commotion was about.

Duna was being held against the cement wall that belonged to the outside of the meeting hall. Her captor was a tall being made of black, and neon green metal. His form was one that was undefined since it kept changing. He held Duna pinned while the rest of the guardians made their way across the campus to her rescue. The being on seeing them, or sensing them lifted a sword, and in one movement sliced Duna's stomach, and dropped her to the ground. Duna fell limply to the ground, at lay there lifeless.

The guardians were in range a few seconds later, and began to fire. The being quickly made his escape through a portal that he mysteriously formed on his own power.

Kay stood on the porch of the adder house stunned by what she had seen. She was pulled back to reality by a statement made by one of the guardians, "time of death, 16:34, cause of death, virus."

"No" she whispered. She felt herself sit down on the stair. Her classmates, and a guardian or two soon surrounded her. Questions swarmed around her as she tried to answer them in an organized fashion.

Catch Your Breath

"Ok, ok give her room." Said her savior. "Nothing to see here. Come on. Please?" She heard him try to make his way through the crowd. "Fine! Move it! Shove over!" She noticed he had raised his voice, and almost sounded desperate to reach her. She could no longer remember if Duna had screamed when she was slashed.

He had finely made his way through the crowd. He didn't enjoy raising his voice over annoyances such as crowds, but he had felt it necessary to get to the overwhelmed girl that sat in the middle of all the confusion.

His eyes fell on the girl, and on realizing she was the one he had help earlier in the day. He began to feel very sympathetic toward her. 'Imagine collapsing in the morning, and witnessing a murder in the afternoon, and all on your first day.' He thought to himself.

He approached her with a smile.

"So how about we get you out of here? We could go to the main office, and talk." He offered.

She returned his offer with a relived nod, and they made their way toward the tall building that held offices, and classrooms.

Something Else Instead

After he had gotten a full report of what she had witnessed he walked her back to her house, and bit her farewell. Mow he was left to think on his own. He felt a connection to this girl, and wondered about what it was. Perhaps it was the way she had leaned close to him when he had carried her to the nurse, or the way she had looked at him when he had rescued her from the mob. She had seemed totally surprised, and glad to see him, almost as though she had been hopping to see him. He opened his organizer when it rang to find Turbo's face starring into his.

"Hay there 452" he said with a smile on his face which quickly faded as he started his next sentence. "Duna, 557, as you know, was deleted, as you know, and left some openings at the academy." He said formally. "One of them being the responsibility for the adder house." He finished this sentence with a smirk on his face. "As you know we need an immediate replacement, and you're the only one with that kind of freedom around here. You aren't nearly as busy as the rest of us so I'm assigning you to the adder house."

Bob stared at him in disbelief. "That's a female house!" he said finally. "I can't take that on. I'm male incase you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget, but I am being very honest. You are indeed the freest guardian in the academy. I made sure you had a relaxing schedule so you could recover from the Daemon war, but I need you now. Besides I trust you more that anyone else in this place with this job if you know what I mean."

No Angel is As Good

Kay stood in front of the mirror of the adder house bathroom studying the new her. The opposite of the old her both mentally and physically. She now felt more mature, confidant, and saddened. She had dark brown black curls falling down her back, her nose was now strait, her lips were full and red, and she had slimmed considerably. She was quite striking. She heard the front door open, and she went to see who had joined the 7 inhabitants. The man she saw sent chills up her spine, not bad ones.

"Hi" he said uncertainly. "I'm your new house leader. I know it's a little weird, but they were desperate. So, what are your names? Kay I know"

'He sure does' she thought. 'Better than he thinks.'

Emotions swirled around her as she watched him move into the house. She slipped into bed and fell asleep to the sounds of whispers shared by the others. She wished she was whispering too, but the other girls didn't know her secret, so she couldn't share theirs.


End file.
